This invention relates to the field of mechanisms, and more specifically to a label applicating mechanism.
Labeling machines are used for applying labels to boxes, bottles, and other items. These labels may include product information, warnings, or include anti-theft devices.
Typically, a labeling system includes a label applicator and a conveyor for transferring an article to be labeled to the label applicator. One type of label applicator uses a cylindrical drum as the label applicator. For instance, a pressure-sensitive label is transferred from a cylindrical drum to a continuously moving article by bringing the label into direct contact with the surface of the article. As the drum continues rotating and the article continues moving, the label peels off the drum and onto the article.
Such labeling machines can be improved. With increasing use of labels, it is important to speed up the process of applying labels to articles. This can lower the cost of the overall item to the consumer. It is also important that the labels are accurately placed so that they do not cover up other information on the article.
Accordingly, methods and apparatus have been devised to provide a high-speed, accurate labeler. In one embodiment, a label applicating system includes a label transport wheel and an air-pressure system connected to an opening in the label transport wheel. The air-pressure system applies a positive pressure at the opening to eject a label from the wheel onto an article. A motor rotates the label transport wheel so that the label is facing an article to be labeled.
One aspect provides a labeling system including a label transport wheel having a label-holding sector and a motor for rotating the label transport wheel. The system further includes means for applying a momentary upward force on a bottom surface of an article to be labeled and means for ejecting a label from the label-holding sector onto a top surface of the article approximately simultaneously as the upward force is applied to the bottom surface of the article.
One aspect provides a label applicating system including a wheel having a plurality of label-holding sectors around an outer surface of the wheel, each of the label-holding sectors having an opening, an air-pressure system for applying a vacuum or a positive pressure at the opening of each of the label-holding sectors, a motor for rotating the wheel, a sensor for sensing a location of an article relative to the wheel as the article travels along a path relative to the wheel, and a controller coupled to the air-pressure system, the motor, and the sensor. The controller receives a signal from the sensor indicating the location of the article and in response to the signal, sends a first signal to the motor which rotates the wheel so that one of the plurality of label-holding sectors is facing a top surface of the article when the article is positioned beneath the wheel. The label is then ejected from the one label holder-sector onto the top surface of the article.
A method of labeling according to one embodiment includes delivering a label to a label transport member; positioning the label transport member so that the label is above the article when the article is beneath the label transport member; and ejecting the label from the label transport member onto a top surface of the article.